


In the Quietest Moments

by Walker_August



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff, Post-Coital, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: In the quiet after the storm, he shows her how much he cares
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	In the Quietest Moments

It’s the quiet hours with Javier that you appreciate the most. The moments after the rapture, late in to the night, when you lie together in near silence. Warm naked bodies still held close together, he pulls you to him with your back against his chest and holds you gently. You are bewitched by nothing more than the sound of his slowing breath and the low rumble of the city at night below your window.

In a while you know he’ll be gone, slipping out of your bed silently as you fall asleep, but for now you think only of the fact that he is here and he is murmuring something soft and loving against your neck; his lips barely touching your skin as he whisper words you’re still too fuzzy to make out, enjoying the warmth of his breath there before he dots several kisses against the skin.

He is more gentle than you had ever expected him to be, when this first started. The sex is always a fervent, unrestrained thing but he is tender now, his hands no longer gripping and demanding of your flesh as they were just moments ago, instead his fingers draw shapes against your stomach with a touch so feather-light it almost makes you shiver. He takes him time with you now, hushed and calm, never rushing to leave although you both know he will eventually.

Another soft kiss makes you hum in appreciation as he makes his apology to the patch of skin you know has been marked by him in the throes of passion. It will blossom in to a bruise and you know he is sorry for that, but you barely care. Tomorrow you will stare at your reflection in the mirror for too long, pressing against that mark just to enjoy the reminder of him. You wonder what he would think of you if he knew that.

You reach back and run your fingers against the line of his jaw and over the shell of his ear, enjoying the rise and fall of his chest against you for just a few more moments. You can feel your eyes heavy with a desire to sleep, but you want him here for just a while longer so you fight the tiredness away. Turning your head to the side, he follows suit and presses his lips to yours in a long, sweet kiss where neither of you want to pull away. Where earlier his kisses told you he wanted you, needed you so desperately, this kiss tells you in it’s quiet glory that he cares for you, and that he is happy to be here with you.

He pulls away and places a small peck to the tip of your nose, and then your forehead and the affection of it makes your heart swell. You feel sorry for the people who will never know this side of Javier, the ones who paint him as some selfish Casanova or a man with no love to give. He is so much more than any of them will ever know.

“Sleep, princesa. It’s late and you have that meeting in morning” he whispers against your ear, before moving slightly so you can rest your head against his chest. Somehow he remembers the thing you have almost forgotten.

He still holds you, and his fingers resume their calming movements as he feels you relax in to him. He’s right, and you’re already beginning to nod off. The warmth of his body and his secure embrace lulling you to a peaceful sleep. Before he leaves you know he’ll cover you with a blanket to make sure you don’t wake up cold, he’ll pick up your discarded clothes and place them neatly on a chair, put the forgotten dishes in the sink and make sure you have coffee left for the morning.

It’s always the little things with Javi; these tiny, simple gestures. The reminder that in his own way, he cares for you just as much as you do for him. And maybe one day you’ll want more but for now that’s enough for you. For now he is everything you need.


End file.
